La leyenda de Minolink
by Mino Kaze
Summary: ¡Una nueva historia ha comenzado! Acompaña a estos héroes en sus descabelladas aventuras a través de todos los mares en busca de la chica perdida, peligros acechan en cada rincón y un chico que ni siquiera sabe como termino en todo eso / parodia de "La leyenda de Zelda: Phantom Hourglass"


**La leyenda de Minolink**

**Capítulo 1. Comienzo de aventura**

- ¿¡pero que rayos es esto!?

- ¿como que...? ¡Apenas estoy por contar la historia!

- ¡no hablo de ti, hablo de mi!

Se levanto frotando sus ojos, miro alrededor tratando de recordar donde se encontraba, varias personas estaban caminando por aquel barco que ni conocía, por otra parte su ropa era en varios tonos de verde y algo de blanco, unas botas cafés, su cabello ahora era rubio, mas sus ojos seguían siendo cafés, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro verde y un cinturón negro con la hebilla amarilla

- ¡en donde estoy, me secuestraron ayuda!

- ¡cállate!

Gritaron en tono molesto al mismo tiempo que un terrible rechinar de las escaleras de madera de escuchaba, la persona de verde que ahora corrían en círculos y sus manos en la cabeza se detuvo mas por miedo que por impresión, con lágrimas en los ojos miro de reojo a la persona que provocaba además de él todo ese escándalo

- ¡eres un estúpido, cualquiera que escuche la historia de que me salvaste diría que es mentira!

- ¡la historia que me ibas a contar! - le grito al hombre de hace un momento –

- te dije que era importante

- de nuevo, ¡cállate Minolink! ¡Se hombre!

- ¡soy mujer! ¿¡Que rayos esta sucediendo!?

- estamos en busca del barco fantasma, ¡y deja de cambiarte el genero!

- _*¡carajo, nadie me cree...!*_ - pensó –

El frío en el ambiente aumento gradualmente mientras una tenue neblina amenazaba con rodear el barco, el mar comenzó a agitarse, lo que puso en alerta a todos en el, claro todos menos Minolink el cual gritaba y lloraba dando vueltas demostrado ser lo único que sabia hacer, por su parte la chica que no hacia mas que gritarle que se calmara se acerco a la baranda del barco mirando impresionada, se subió sin miedo a este y salto subiendo al barco fantasma, todos los presentes la intentaron detener pero fue enbano, un desgarrador grito provino del lugar quitándoles las palabras de la boca

Minolink dejo lo que estaba haciendo, al ver que todos lo miraban esperanzado, este dejo de llorar y después sintió como era zarandeado por varias personas

- ¡Minolink sálvala! ¡Como siempre lo haces!

- ¿¡que parte de "muéranse todos no se que rayos estoy haciendo en este lugar" no entienden!?

- todo, ¡así que muévete de una maldita vez o te lanzamos a los tiburones!

Como pudo fue arrastrado hasta la baranda del barco, se subió en esta descubriendo en mal momento que tenia miedo a las alturas, suspiro un par de veces tomando impulso y saltando a la nada tomándose de un pedazo de madera del barco fantasma, al segundo sintió un calambre en su brazo izquierdo impidiéndole moverse

- _*¡que imbéciles! Esto es como hacer barras, ni porque Chuck Norris me entrene las hago*_

Su brazo izquierdo callo a su costado, hizo una mueca de dolor, con su brazo restante intentaba no soltarse, suspiro y sin darse cuenta su brazo ya no estaba en la baranda, el pánico era visible en su rostro mientras caía en el agua fría y las peligrosas corrientes hacían que quedara inconsciente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de las olas chocar contra la playa, los cálidos rayos del sol arropaban su cuerpo, el delicado viento típico de esos lugares

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo como algo o alguien lo miraba de manera fija

- oye... Despierta... No me hagas matarte

- ¡ya estoy, reviví! - grito Minolink sentándose en la arena –

Movió su cabeza sacando la arena de su cabello, paso una de sus manos por su cara mirando al extraño ser que tenia enfrente, era una chica con un vestido corto amarillo, sonriéndole, con unas finas alas y flotando al lado de él como esperando a que algo pasara, adolorido Minolink se levanto del lugar recordando todo sucedido antes de desmayarse

- ¡pero que carajos eres!

- soy un espíritu o algo así

- entiendo... ¡aaahhh tengo que salvar a esta estúpida que salto del barco!

- ¿¡de que estas hablando!?

- ni yo se, me llamo según todos Minolink

- mucho gusto, yo me llamo Kumiciela

- matate, que nombre tan feo

- ¿¡que dijiste insignificante mortal!?

- nada, nada... Solo murmuro cosas sin sentido

- ¡eso me recuerda! ¡Tengo que llevarte con alguien para que salves a tu amiga!

- ¿eso servirá de algo?

- ¡que me importa!

Como si fuera costumbre el espíritu del mal, como le decía Minolink, le arrastro por toda la arena, pasto y camino que siguió para llegar a la casa mas grande de ese pueblo, aunque no lo considerara pueblo, puesto que mínimo tenia cinco casas, mas bien parecía una tribu, dejando eso de lado, Kumiciela entro a la casa rebosando de alegría y sentándose al lado de un hombre, el rubio vestido de verde entro después de ella

En medio de toda aquella sala estaba un hombre moreno, de ojos rojos, de cabello castaño por encima de los hombros y una colita, vestido de verde con un cinturón rojo, algo parecido a una gabardina azul con cosas blancas, sandalias cafés y en una de sus manos un bastón rojo

- ¡hola abuelo Haibaku! - saludo Kumiciela –

- ¡que chingada! ¿¡Es tu abuelo!? ¡No aparenta más de 19 años! ¿¡Y como le haces para tener a un espíritu de nieta!?

- lo dice de cariño idiota - le pego con el bastón - me dice así ya que un día yo la salve de la misma forma en que ella te salvo a ti

- ¿viene de familia, eh? Ya veo de donde esta tan loca

- ¡cállate Minolink! ¡Que no soy su nieta joder!

- Kumiciela, ¿por que has traído a una persona tan molesta a este lugar?

- ¡oiga! ¡Como usted es tan agradable!

- abuelo Haibaku, Minolink quiere salvar a su amiga secuestrada por el barco fantasma

- eso de querer... Lo dudo mucho, más bien tengo

- ¿¡el barco fantasma!? - se altero el hombre - ya esta muerta

- ¡oye! ¡No se que sucede pero nadie me dice que esta muerta!

- ¡niño ese barco es extremadamente peligroso!

- no me importa, ¡esta historia tendrá un final feliz!

Enfadado el rubio camino hacia la salida de la casa donde se encontraba, si era necesario recorrer el mar hacia el barco que secuestro a la chica que lo único que hizo fue gritarle, ¡pues lo haría! Sus botas cafés chocaban con furia la madera que tenia de piso el lugar, pero sobre este sonido unos pequeños sollozos se hacían presentes, volteo su rostro encontrándose con el espíritu derramando algunas lágrimas y el abuelo mirándola sin saber que hacer

- ¡no es justo! - grito Kumiciela - ¡lo traje porque sabría que el abuelo le ayudaría! ¡Pero al contrario los dos pelearon y ya nadie rescatara a la inútil que quiso suicidarse tirándose contra el barco fantasma!

- oye no llores... Esta bien, le ayudare al mocoso a rescatar a su novia

- ¡no es mi...!

- ¡gracias abuelo Haibaku! - la chica se tiro a abrazarlo –

- ¡yo no se mucho acerca del barco fantasma, pero hay una persona que se sabe de el!

- espera no me digas que es...

- ¿quien?

- si, es él Kumiciela

- maldición, ¿¡que alguien me diga quien es!?

- Danieleck, es un pirata que se nota no tiene nada que hacer y...

- haber si entendí, ¿el viejo no sabe nada pero este si? ¿¡Que hago aquí entonces!? ¡Adiós perdedores!

- ¡abuelo Haibaku quiero ir con él!

- ¿¡que!? - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo –

- por favor... - comenzó a llorar –

- ¡ay bueno! ¡Vete con él, abandóname!

- ¡gracias! ¡Como dijo Minolink: adiós perdedor!

Kumiciela salió volando, arrastrando de nuevo a Minolink fuera de la casa, haciendo que tragara algo de tierra y hasta escupiera sangre, después de unos minutos de sentir que a propósito lo hacia se soltó de la mano de la chica, quito con sus manos todo lo sucio que tenia encima mientras la miraba como si de un loco psicópata se tratase a punto de matarla por haberle hecho todo lo anterior, miro alrededor del pueblo y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Kumiciela la cual volaba de aquí para allá cantando una canción en un idioma que no entendía ni le importaba

- ¿¡me piensas seguir como si fueras un Shinigami y tuviera una Death Note!?

- mas o menos, quería salir de esa casa, siempre he estado allí

- ¿¡y lo conseguiste llorando!? ¿Que acaso siempre controlas a tu abuelo así?

- si... ¿Es malo?

- no, es excelente, ¿y él hace todo lo que tu quieres?

- ¡claro!

- ¿todo, todo, todo?

- ¿me parece o eso tiene doble sentido?

- ¡ay mira una gallina!

Sabiendo muy bien que sus preguntas tenían doble sentido corrió detrás de una gallina que casualmente cruzaba su camino, le alzo entre sus brazos corriendo un poco mas rápido y después volando unos pocos metros, la soltó en el aire y callo al suelo, a su costado se alzaba un camino para rodear el pueblo y poder ir al otro lado de este, Kumiciela le explico que por el puente era mas fácil, pero un tembló lo destruyo quedando solo ese camino el cual estaba lleno de monstruos, Minolink no le presto atención al espirito y atravesó el camino, lleno de arboles grandes y verdes, pasto resplandeciente por la luz del sol, el cielo azul

- ¡me lleva la Kumiciela! ¿¡Que carajos es eso!?

-imbécil, ¡te dije que este bosque estaba plagado de monstruos!

- ¡pero salieron de la nada, malditos gusanos rojos súper desarrollados! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

El monstruo que parecía moverse mas lento que un caracol fue suficiente para que los dos salieran corriendo asustados por el lugar, después de refugiarse bajo una casa otra vez en el dichoso pueblo suspiraron aliviados tras el susto de ese gusano rojo, Kumiciela pareció recordar algo, de inmediato se le ilumino el rostro, tomo a Minolink de la camisa y gritando de felicidad

- ¡la espada!

- ¿¡cual espada!?

- ¡la espada!

- ¿¡cual maldita espada Kumiciela!?

- el abuelo guarda una espada en la bodega, con ella puedes defenderte de los monstruos

Dicho esto el chico rubio corrió dejando atrás al espíritu que para él hacia de Shinigami, medio pueblo después se encontraba al lado de la casa del viejo de hace unos minutos intentando mover unos barriles de madera que habían dejado como protección del lugar, los quito fácilmente ya que de los viejos con un solo roce de cualquier cosas se dañaban, el espíritu entro a su lado, camino por aquel lugar llegando frente a dos a una gran puerta de madera la cual era protegida por un tablero mágico en la cual había una pregunta en ella

- ¿se supone que tengo que responderla?

- si, así podrás obtener la espada

- bueno, veamos que dice

"_¿Cuál es una palabra de 4 letras que tiene 3 aunque se escribe con 6 mientras tiene 8 raramente consta de 9 y nunca se escribe con 5, teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior: cuanto es 2 mas 2?"_

- esto tiene que ser una broma

- ay claro que no Minolink, ahora resuelve eso

- ¡quien en su sano juicio sabría cual es la estúpida respuesta!

- ¡pero si esta muy fácil!

- ¡entonces la respuesta tiene que ser 4! – lo escribió en el tablero mágico pero como supuso nada paso –

- ¡que idiota, pero si la respuesta es pez!

- ¡deja de ser estu…!

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un sonido de ultratumba, Kumiciela sonreía para si misma mientras Minolink de daba de lleno en la cabeza con una de las paredes del lugar, después de algunos minutos donde el chico casi se queda inconsciente de nuevo, caminaron por un puente y al final había un cofre, lo abrieron y había una linda y reluciente espada frente a ellos, Kumiciela le paso las instrucciones pero el rubio no puso atención y salió sin siquiera mirarlos, otra vez el chico se dirigía hacia en sendero pero el espíritu lo detuvo

- ¡no puedes, no sabes manejarla!

- ¡ay pero si es sencillo! Simplemente tengo que moverla de un lado al otro, arriba, abajo, diagonal, hacia el cen…

- ¡aaahhh mi brazo, me lo corto, me desangro!

- eh… adiós

Minolink corrió hacia la casa del anciano mientras intentaba no mirar hacia atrás, Kumiciela lo tomo de un brazo arrastrándolo de nuevo por el pasto haciendo que comiera algunos bichos del lugar, entraron peor el lugar estaba oscuro, solo con una luz de centro que iluminaba un asiento que estaba de espaldas hacia ellos, un pequeño humo salía de este y se escuchaba un ronroneo proviniendo de eso

- así que de nuevo han venido a mi…

- ¿¡que es esto, una escena del padrino!?

- ¡cállate, se por qué están aquí, me robaron de la bodega!

- ¡abuelo Haibaku era necesario para rescatar a la amiga de Minolink!

- lo se Kumiciela, así que le ayudare a practicar con al espada

- ¡genial! ¿Qué es lo primero que hago?

- ataca a Kumiciela con la espada

- ¿¡que diablos!?

- ¡con mucho gusto!

Los dos corrieron por el lugar, el espíritu esquivando los golpes que le propinaba el chico que lo hacia con todas sus fuerzas mientras este corría detrás de ella por otro lado el abuelo Haibaku se reía de los dos mientras acariciaba el gatito que tenia entre sus manos, después de un rato Kumiciela descubrió que al ser un espíritu no le afectaban los golpes físicos que le diera una persona, así que se puso a jugar con Minolink a cuantos golpes podía dar en un minuto

- ¿¡oigan ustedes dos que hacen!?

- nos aburrimos abuelo, ya se manejar la espada, no le volveré a cortar el brazo a nadie mas

- ¿¡que hiciste que inútil!?

- eso no importa, porque ahora tengo que salvar a la chica que lo único que hizo fue gritarme

Minolink guardo su espada en una funda, hizo una pose triunfal y salió de aquel lugar con Kumiciela a su lado, aquel era apenas el inicio de su aventura, claro, sabia que mas estupideces por parte de todo el mundo tendría que soportar, tendría que matar algunos monstruos y soportar algunos enemigos, peor si ese era el precio estaba dispuesto a tener que soportarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas del autor:**

Como se habrán dado cuenta con este Fanfic, se trato de en cuentas formas puedo parodiar "La leyenda de Zelda: phantom hourglass"

Agradezco a mis amigos que se prestaron para esta desocupada autora, Kumiko Kazami, Haibaku Kuso, y Daniel Lumen, con el tiempo irán apareciendo los demás, no se preocupen

Espero les haya causado gracia y piensen "Hey, vamos a dejarle un Review XD"

La leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece… y bueno, sin nada más que decir: ¡adiós!


End file.
